


Fight Me

by Wangpuppy



Series: Doctors And What Not to do as One [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nurse!Jooheon, Nurse/Patient relationship, Patient!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangpuppy/pseuds/Wangpuppy
Summary: Jooheon is infuriating, and Changkyun really can't stand his nurse





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> (Not edited, if there's a mistake, I'll wind up fixing it later when I actually go through and read my books)

Changkyun awoke to a blinding light and a pounding head ache, and he cursed his dumb room for being so bright and having such huge windows that was always letting in that much sunlight. 

Why the hell do hospitals have to be so white again?

The twenty one year old was covered in the huge comforter Kihyun had given him the other day to make him as comfortable as possible while he was stuck in the hospital, although Changkyun knew it was just because the other felt guilty he couldn't cuddle his friend to death like he always does when one of them is sick.

It had been almost a week since he was first trapped inside the chemical reeking jail, and Changkyun was loosing his sanity. He hated being sick, and this was all just so unnecessary which only made everything ten times worse for him.

Yeah, he felt like death, but still. He didn't need this much shit to make him better even if he was found unconscious because his throat had closen up entirely. He was fine now, he should be allowed to leave. It's not like he was actually going to die.

He had trouble looking around the plain room he's been trapped in for days, his eyes opening only a sliver because of all the gross eye crap keeping his eyelids from opening any further. 

To top it all off, his throat burned like it was melting or he was swallowing flames, and he could barely breathe. But nothing too dramatic, of course.

An unfortunately familiar voice spoke from besides the sick male, and Changkyun turned his head slightly so he could see the asshole of a nurse he got stuck with for his stay. "I see you're finally up," Changkyun could hear the happiness in the nurse's voice, and he grumbled in annoyance.

Out of every nurse in the entire universe, he was cursed to be stuck with this one. No, the nurse wasn't some old geezer who is just constantly grumpy and rude to Changkyun, he was quite the opposite actually, which was the real reason why Changkyun disliked his nurse so much.  

Changkyun would have preferred to be stuck with some old ass hole much rather than Lee Jooheon, the sun kissed worker who confused Changkyun to no end.

The worker was on a thin line between absolutely adorable and super hot, which made it extremely hard for Changkyun to choose the perfect word to describe him. He just couldn't decide on whether he wanted to call his thick thighs and round ass that made the pink scrubs work kind of sexy, or his always smiling and perky face really cute. 

Changkyun really didn't like his nurse, because Jooheon was practically a tease sent to make fun of his dumb, dying self, and Changkyun hated himself a little bit more everytime Jooheon came in and reminded him being sick sucks more ass than he does.

Every single time Jooheon entered his room, a frown gradually formed on Changkyun's face the longer his eyes lingered on the other.

So when Changkyun's eyes travelled from Jooheon's cute eyes and button nose and deep dimples, to his sexy ass and muscular thighs and tan arms, he started to speak.

Big mistake.

"Fight me." His voice sounded extremely raspy, and it hurt so bad like he was swallowing lava, but Jooheon turned around in shock and hid his stupid ass so Changkyun wasn't so confused anymore. 

Although, the little bastard was better looking up close, which made Changkyun even angrier. 

"Sorry?" Jooheon chuckled, smiling because his patient wasn't really in his right state of mind, but it was still very amusing.

"I said fight me." Changkyun's snarl, if you could even call it that, made it even harder for Jooheon to contain his laughter, and Changkyun had never wanted to kiss and punch someone at the same time so badly in his life.

"Fuckin- Fucking fight me, noob." Changkyun had broken out into a fit of coughing, and his throat hurt so god damn bad.

Did he mention his throat burned? 

Jooheon smirked, like he enjoyed Changkyun torturing himself, and leaned over to fluff the brunette's pillow, slightly shifting his patient to make him more comfortable. "Maybe later, silly." Jooheon smiled, and if Changkyun could have actually breathed in the first place, he knew it would have stopped right there from how beautiful that smile was.

Changkyun tried shaking his head, but couldn't help the sigh that escaped as his head lolled to the side, the slightly cool pillow case soothing against his face.

"No," he mumbled, forcing his eyes to open up so he could actually see properly this time. "Fight me now. I can take you." He mumbled, watching as Jooheon bursted out laughing once again, and brought a hand to his mouth, Changkyun super upset now because wow, that was a cute sound. Fuck his throat, if he gets to hear that laugh then he'll drink all the god damn lava he needs to. 

"What? Do you not think that I-" Changkyun was cut off by a loud sneeze, followed by a million more, and it took him a while to realize it was him who caused all of the germs now floating around in the sunlight. "That I can't?" He finished with a pout, and looked up slightly to see a huge grin on his nurse's face who was now seated in the tiny chair besides Changkyun's bed.

He probably backed away so Changkyun's disease wouldn't get on him, and the twenty one year old felt a little embarrassed he just erupted like that out of nowhere.

"It's not that, Changkyun," the nurse started, and Changkyun ignored the little feeling in his chest when he heard the sweet voice say his name. It was just his death acting up again.  
"I just don't want to fight you." He smiled warmly at his patient, and Changkyun tried smiling back, albeit it kind of turning out more as a grimace.

"Why not? Scared I'm going to-" Changkyun yet again cut himself off, this time with a really loud yawn and some hacking. "Hurt your super lovely face?" He licked his chapped lips and snuggled into his pillow and blanket, watching as Jooheon's cheeks turned pink.

"No, I just know you'll win." He giggled at the sick boy before him, and Changkyun grinned a shit eating grin, effectively making Jooheon's smile stretching even wider, but of course, Changkyun's bad luck went into affect and both smiles stopped when Changkyun sprayed all over the cute boy in front of him with another powerful sneeze.

Maybe dying wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all.

"And you want to fight me, why?" Jooheon asks with a quirked eyebrow, and Changkyun tried shying away even more than he already was, completely covering himself with Kihyun's thick blanket

"Even though you're sick, you're still cute. I can't wait to see what you look like when you're happy." Jooheon mumbled to himself, and Changkyun's face heating up had nothing to do with his fever.

––

A few days later, Changkyun is finally walking out of his prison cell, his pink haired friend clinging onto his side as he profusely apologizes for not being able to be with him like a good friend, to which Changkyun dismisses everytime.

They're almost out the door, the warm summer air only five feet away, when a familiar voice brings them to a stop as his nurse calls for him.

Changkyun turns around to see none other than Lee Jooheon, running down the sanitized corridor, holding a brown cup Changkyun recognizes as the hospitals soup given to all of their patients.

He snarls when seeing the container he has so many bad memories of, and almost smacks it right out of Jooheon's hands when the said male offers it to him.

"You forgot this," Jooheon sticks out the soup cup so one side is directly in front of Changkyun's face, his eyes going cross to look at the black words scribbled onto the plastic.

A set of numbers are written in black sharpy, and when Changkyun looks back up to see what he was supposed to do with this, Jooheon is gone, and he doesn't even remember taking the nasty cup from his diabolical nurse who is most likely trying to poison him.

"Feel free to arrange a meet up for a fight whenever, just not on Mondays, that's the only day I'm worried about having my super lovely face busted up." Is written under the sloppily written phone number, as well as an incredibly dorky smiley face Changkyun so doesn't find endearing.

"What the hell did I miss?" Kihyun asks incredulously, staring at a rosy Changkyun and back to where Jooheon must've disappeared to.

"Okay, if getting it on with gorgeous nurses is still a reason to hate hospitals, you are officially the most difficult person to please. No doubt about it." Kihyun shakes his head, stomping out of the hospital as he cannot believe his best friend hit it off with a nurse, and an extremely attractive one at that. 

And if Changkyun walks out of the building with pink blush on his cheeks, he blames it all on the sickness. After all, he isn't completely cured yet, is he?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so bad, I'm just too lazy and I just woke up, I only wanted to get this out there


End file.
